


THE PROPOSAL

by amoremihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Cock Proposal, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Lavatory sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nurse Byun Baekhyun, Pilot Park Chanyeol, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun
Summary: Captain Park and Nurse B are already living in the same roof tapos may anak na sila, si Itlog Pero hindi pa rin sila kasal.As soon as Chanyeol passed the Airline Pilot Licensure exam and obtained his APL, He is planning to ask Baekhyun's hand in marriage but with a twist.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 60





	THE PROPOSAL

**Author's Note:**

> So Eto na ang inaabangan na proposal ni Captain Park kay Nurse B! Enjoy reading and tandaan, your dreams will always take flight!
> 
> NOTE : Hindi siya sobrang bastos like the usual kasi i wanna stick to the fact na it is not super rough na sex. Nag propose na po ang Kapitan Chanyeol natin kaya 50/50 tayo.

"Ang pogi talaga ng boses ng asawa ko."

  
  


"Mas Pogi sa Jowa ko!" Jongdae and Baekhyun are both chilling na may bangayan with Itlog na malalim ang tulog. Na sa Eroplano sila ngayon, On bard dahil papunta silang London ngayon.

  
  


Si Chanyeol ang isa sa mga piloto na magpapalipad ng eroplano na kanilang sinasakyan ngayon.

  
  


And ang sarap sa feeling nun for Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

  
  


Chanyeol, na magpapalipad ng eroplanong sasakyan ng pamilya niya.

  
  


Baekhyun na yung  _ jowa _ niya ang nagpapalipad.

  
  


"Hoy Baekhyun ang seatbelt!!" Tapin sakanay ni Jongdae sa tabi niya and he realized na hindi pa siya naka seatbelt eh they are next in line na sa runway for take off.

  
  


"Ay sorry, lutang."

  
  


"Ano nanaman ba nag f-funrun sa utak mo?"

  
  


"Wanna know?" Jongdae raised his hand na sumusuko.

  
  


"Kung kalat yan Baekhyun please wag katabi ko anak mo."

  
  


"Eto naman si Jongdae. Sa tingin mo ba puro kalat lumalabas sa bibig ko?"

  
  


"Bakit, hindi ba?" Ready na si Baekhyun manapak but hindi natuloy kasi mag t-take off na sila.

  
  
  
  


—

13h and 30m ang flight time nila from Manila to London and 4 hours pa lang ang nakakalipas.

  
  


At within 4 hours, bored na bored si Baekhyun kahit pa sabihin natin na nasa business class sila, may mga tablets naman na pwedeng gamitin para malibang sila, magazines and may gadgets rin siyang dala kasi minsan Itlog is watching cocomelon and pororo pero at this time, yamot na siya doon sa dalawang yon at kinukulit na niya yung Papa niya at si Tito Dae kasi pag hindi nalilibang si Itlog...

  
  


"Papaa!!!!"

  
  


"Tahan na itlog oh, Nadi-disturb ang taong bayan."

  
  


"Daddy!! San Daddy!!" Umiiyak na si itlog sa sobrang pagka-bored niya sa eroplano. Hindi lang pala sa mukha ni Cocomelon at Pororo nayamot si Itlog. Pati narin sa mukha ng papa at tito dae niya.

  
  


"Si daddy nag papalipad anak eh.."

  
  


"Karga daddy!!" Inuulan na ni Baekhyun ng halik yung anak niya pero eto naman si itlog inaalis yung mukha ni Baek sakanya.

  
  


"Hyunseok, makinig ka na kay papa." Seryoso na boses ni Baek lalo na yung real name na ni itlog yung ginamit niya kasi hindi na mapagsabihan yung anak niya. Buti naman na kumalma na si itlog pero umiiyak pa rin.

  
  


"Ang lakas ng toyo ni Itlog." Marahan na pinisil ni Dae yung pisngi ni Itlog at pinunasan yung mga luha na malapit na matuyo.

  
  


"Ganyan yan. Ayaw niya na ako lang, ayaw niya na si Chanyeol lang nakakasama niya. Gusto niya dalawa kami."

  
  


"Ang sweet naman ni Itlog. Sana alam niya na di pa kayo mag-asawa."

  
  


Baekhyun glared at Jongdae dahil sa lumabas sa bibig niya. Ayaw niya kasi muna pagusapan yang kasal kasal na yan kasi bukod na hindi naman nila napaguusapan ni Chanyeol kahit they live under the same roof, Wala pa talaga.

  
  


"Putangina ka Pasmado bibig."

  
  


"Mas pasmado sa'yo ano. Nagmumura ka sa harap ng anak mong umiiyak."

  
  


"Pero ano ba, Wala ba kayong balak ni Chanyeol magpakasal like, Maayos naman na kayo. Kumikita na si Chanyeol tapos lumalaki na si Itlog." He took a deep breath and tried to answer Dae's question.

  
  


"Hindi pa namin napaguusapan yan eh..."

  
  


"Baka maghiwalay kayo ah." Pasmadong pasmado ang bibig kaya binatukan na niya yung kaibigan niya.

  
  


"Manahimik ka diyan o ihahagis kita palabas ng eroplano?" Naputol yung pagbabangayan nila kasi natulala si Jongdae tapos mayroong kumalabit kay Baek.

  
  


When Baek turned his back, nakita niya yung jowa niya and kinagulat niya and as soon na makita ni itlog yung daddy niya, nagpabuhat siya agad.

  
  


"Ba't ka naandito? Diba bawal kayo umalis sa cockpit?"

  
  


"May pumalit saakin doon tsaka sinabi kasi sakin na umiiyak 'tong si Itlog and tara babe." Hindi pa nakaka-oo si Baek pero hinatak na siya ni Chanyeol patayo. Hindi naman siya tanga para hindi malaman na papunta sila sa cockpit.

  
  


Since nasa business class naman sila, malapit lang talaga ito sa cockpit and first time niya makakapasok sa cockpit ng isang malaking Aircraft. The Airbus A350 na isa sa mga bagong aircraft na mayroon ang PAL.

  
  


As soon as they arive there, nawindang si Baek sa dami ng controls na nakikita niya. Akala niya talaga is pareparehas ang cockpit katulad doon sa Cessna.

And naisip ni Baek na  _ mahirap mag sex _ dito dahil baka while Chanyeol is pouding in him, may mapindot pa.

  
  


Baka legit na langit na mapuntahan niya (di rin siya sure kung doon ba talaga bagsak niya)

  
  


"Tehu!" Itlog said kasi nakita na niya ang ninong Sehun niya na Tehu ang tawag niya kasi di niya pa kaya ang Sehun.

  
  


"Uy itlog! Lika kalong ka."

  
  


"Hoy Sehun! Umayos ka nga baka may mapindot 'tong si itlog."

  
  


"Wala yan." Hesitant pa si Baek nung muna but, pumayag rin siya since may tiwala naman siya sa asawa ng kaibigan niya.

  
  


Sa ilang minutong nasa lap ni Sehun si Itlog, hindi ito gumalaw, steady lang siya at pinapanood niya ninong niya mag maneho ng eroplano.

  
  


"Mukhang piloto ata future ni Itlog." Chanyeol said habang nakaakbay kay B at pinapanood ang anak nila.

  
  


"Nalahian mo eh. Akala ko future nurse kasi hilig galawin ang stethoscope ko pag nasa clinic yan."

  
  


"Ay, can we talk pala?" Baekhyun nodded as his reply and inaya siya ng jowa niya 1st lavatory ng eroplano.

  
  


Ang lavatory ang mga piloto na malapit lang sa cockpit at buti na lang nakasara ang curtain at walang mga Cabin Crew na nag lilibot.

  
  


Hindi naman kasi pwede na 13 hours silang nakatayo ano po?

  
  


Pagkapasok na pagkapasok nilang dalawa sa lavatory, sinugaban ni Chanyeol ng halik si Baek. Noong una hindi pa siya nagrerespond but after a few minutes nang maprocess niya kung ano ang nangyayari, he kissed back with the same pace as Chanyeol.

  
  


After a few minutes, they broke the kiss at ipinagdikit nila ang kanilang mga noo habang hingal na hingal dahil sa ginawa nila.

  
  


“Akala ko ba usap, bakit may pa-kiss?”

  
  


“Diba sabi ko sayo noon na dadalhin kita sa langit?”

  
  


“Nasa langit na ako ah?”

  
  


“At dadalhin pa ulit kita sa langit.” He didn’t gave a chance Baek to reply at sinugaban ulit ito ng halik.

  
  


Malalim, makalat, naglalaban ang kanilang mga dila’t nagpapalitan ng mga laway at ang mga kamay kung saan saan na napupunta.

  
  


Humiwalay muna si Chanyeol para matanggal yung uniform niya dahil sobrang delikado ito lalo na  _ wild  _ pag kinakantot si Baekhyun, baka masira niya.

  
  


At kasabay ng pagtangal niya ng uniform ay ang pagtanggal na rin ng shirt niya at si Baekhyun, nakatingin nakatingin ng malagkit sa jowa niya habang kagat ang lower lip niya.

  
  


Nagiging horny siya lalo sa sight ng jowa niyang borta.

  
  


“Like what you see?”

  
  


“Who wouldn’t like it?”

  
  


“Maghubad ka tapos Lumuhod ka, isubo mo tite ko.” Of course Baekhyun being Captain Park’s puta, sinunod niya ang utos ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Hinubad niya lahat ng damit niya while looking at Chanyeol with his seductive eyes. Ang goal ni Baek ay mas lalong libugin si Chanyeol para maging  _ wild  _ at  _ bastos ang bunganga. _

  
  


Baekhyun just loves it pag nag didirty talk si Chanyeol.

  
  


And, effective ang malagkit na mga titig ni Baekhyun sakanya dahil tigas na tigas na si Chanyeol, halata na sa pants and yung bibig niya, bastos na.

  
  


“Bilisan mo mag hubad. Gusto ko na makantot bunganga mo.” Without wasting a se(x)cond, tuluyan nang nawala lahat ng damit niya sa katawan at lumod sa harap ng tayonh tayonh tite ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Sobrang excited si Baekhyun ma blowjob si Chanyeol sa eroplano.

  
  


Mabilis ang lahat ng pangyayari, binaba na ni Baekhyun ang pants niya at sinubo ang tayong tayong tite.

  
  


_ Without noticing something. _

  
  


At napansin niya lang na something is off sa tite ni Chanyeol when he tried to choke himself.

  
  


Baekhyun frowned kasi hindi naman  _ ganon _ ang tite ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Nilabas niya muna iyon sa kanyang bunganga and after, nagulat na lang siya kung ano yung  _ something  _ na off.

  
  


“C-Chanyeol.”

  
  


“Nag research ako kung paano mag  _ propose  _ kaso ang c-cliché ng iba so I thought of this.”

  
  


He pointed at the  _ diamond ring  _ inserted at the tip of his cock.

  
  


Sobrang shook ni Baek to the point na halos maiyak na siya.

  
  


“Will you marry me, Nurse Baekhyun Byun?” Naging baliktad ang sitwasyon.

  
  


Si Chanyeol na dapat naka luhod ay naging si Baekhyun.

  
  


And Chanyeol was proposing in his naked glory with a diamond ring on his cock.

  
  


“Ye—“

  
  


“Wait Babe, let me finish.” Baekhyun frowned.

  
  


“If its a yes, isuot mo yung sing sing then suck me if it's a no, ibalik mo ulit yung tite ko sa pants ko.” Both of them chuckled.

  
  


Ang nostalgic.

  
  


Doon sila nagsimula sa loob ng clinic, sa teritoryo ni Baek ngayon, sa lavatory, sa eroplano, sa teritoryo ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Baek didn’t hesitate to remove  _ his ring _ on Chanyeol’s cock using his mouth at sinuot ito then immediately sucked His cock.

  
  


Sa sobrang saya ni Baekhyun, mablis yung pace ng pag suck niya that made Chanyeol joined his rhythm.

  
  


It’s been two years since naging official sila and of course, its been two years na silang na chuchukaan yet, they are still addicted to each other’s body.

  
  


Chanyeol closed his eyes dahil sa sarap ng bunganga ni Baek while gripping his hair and choking him at mas lalong masarap dahil everytime na umaabot sa lalamunan ni Baek ang tite ni Chanyeol, napapaungol ito at nag v-vibrate iyon.

  
  


It was like an improvised vibrator.

  
  


Chanyeol felt na malapit na siya labasan kaya pinatigil niya na si Baek, Pinatayo ito then pinadikit ulit yung mga labi nila.

While they are savouring each other’s lips, the smaller is jacking his boyfriend’s cock and pulling the taller closer to him, kailangan ni Baek ng friction between their bodies and alam niya na it will turn Chanyeol on and it will make him more horny.

  
  


Chanyeol was the one who broke the kiss first and inutusan niya si Baek na tumuwad doon sa sink. Pinaghiwalay niya yung ass cheeks ng boyfriend niya to expose his favorite hole. Pinkish, basang basa at higit sa lahat  _ Masikip. _

  
  


“Ilang beses ko na toh nakita at nakantot pero bakit manghang-mangha parin ako sa butas mo?”

  
  


“Kasi I’m Baekhyun Byun. Ang jowa mo at fiance mo na ngayon.”

  
  


“At asawa ko na as soon as makarating tayo sa Paris.” Baekhyun was about to speak kasi nagulat siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol but before he could mutter a word, Chanyeol inserted his cock and gumalaw ng mabilis.

  
  


The same old Chanyeol na sobrang bilis gumalaw everytime he is fucking the smaller. Kahit saan lugar dapat mabilis ang galaw and Baekhyun also likes it. Hindi na masakit sakanya kasi he is used to it.

  
  


For every thrust, a slutty moan is escaping from the smaller’s mouth and habang tumatagal, palakas ng palakas ang ungol niya that made Chanyeol cover his mouth.

  
  


“Hinaan mo ungol mo, Babe. Malalaman nila na may putang nagpapakantot sa lavatory.”

  
  


“I ca-cant, ahh Chanyeol!” The only way to shut him out is to put something in his mouth. Kaya, Chanyeol pulled him up and sealed their lips together. Umuungol parin pero not as the usual volume.

Soft moans and skin slapping sounds are heard inside the lavatory. Both of them are trying hard not to moan loudly.

  
  


May hiya parin naman sila kahit papaano lalo na yung lavatory kung saan sila gumagawa ng milagro is malapit sa business class.

  
  


“Fuck babe let me carry you.” He removed his cock for a while and binalik ulit sa loob after buhatin si Baek and he fucked him on the wall, The lavatory wall.

Chanyeol is holding the smaller’s thighs to support his weight. Knowing Baekhyun of course, sumasambay siya sa bawat pag thrust ni Chanyeol inside him while biting his lips to prevent slutty moans escape from his mouth.

  
  


Both of them are enjoying the cloud 9 pleasure inside the plane traveling more than a thousand knots through the clouds and more than a thousand feet above the land.

  
  


Eto na nga ang pangakong dadalhin pa ulit sa langit kahit nasa langit na.

Few more thrusts from the both of them, they stopped and hugged their bodies as they reached their climax, releasing their cum. Baekhyun on Chanyeol’s stomach and Chanyeol inside Baekhyun. They stayed for about a minute in their position while catching their breath. It was a Marriage proposal with sex inside the airplane.

  
  


“Na-enjoy mo ba?”

  
  


“Ano muna ibig sabihin mo na asawa mo na ako as soon na maka land tayo sa London?”

  
  


“I arranged our wedding there. Nandoon na silla mama at tita, tayo na lang kulang.” Hindi maiwasan na maluha ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman niya inaasahan na kasal agad pag landing nila sa London.

  
  


Sobrang saya niya talaga na finally, Magiging mag asawa na sila.

  
  


From fuck buddies, to boyfriends, to husbands.

  
  


“Chanyeol naman! Wag mo naman akong ginugulat nang ganyan!”

  
  


“I love you, Baekhyun and I want you to be with me forever. My first love and Itlog’s papa.” They shared another kiss for about five minutes at naglinis na ng  _ kalat sa loob ng lavatory _ at Lumabas na doon.

  
  


Coast is clear. No cabin crews detected.

  
  


Pumunta muna si Baekhyun sa cockpit para kunin si itlog kay Sehun na tulog na ngayon at bumalik sa seat nila ni Jongdae. Pinahiga na muna niya ng maayos si

  
  


“Wow, Tagal naman ng cockpit tour niyo ng jowa mo.”

  
“You know na ikakasal ako ano?”

“Luh anong kasal ka diyan? Di ka pa nga engage tapos kasal na.” Mukhang hindi sinabihan si Jongdae ng asawa niya sa plano ni Chanyeol ah.

  
  


“Excuse me..” He raised his hand at pinakita yung diamond ring na nasa kamay niya.

  
  


“Engage na ako at ikakasal ako pag lapag natin ng London.”

  
  


“OMG KA! Paano nag propose?”

  
  


“Sa paraan na hindi nagawa sayo ng asawa mo.” Dinilaan pa ni Baek yung kaibigan niya at iniiinis. Hindi naman na kailangan tanungin ni Jondae kung paano yung “Proposal na hindi nagawa ng asawa niya.” Knowing him and Chanyeol na sobrang kalat.

  
  


Of course, makalat ang proposal.

  
  


“I’m happy for u bakla finally ikakasal ka na!” Jongdae hugged his friend at may sinabi pa na natawa si Baekhyun.

  
  


“At mukhang magaaway kami ng asawa ko kasi HINDI MAN LANG NIYA SINABI NA IKAKASAL NA BEST FRIEND KO!!” 

  
  


After a few hours, They already landed in London and the wedding of the year happened as soon as they settled in their hotel rooms.

  
  


What happened next was all history na palaging nilang babalik balikan. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s love story is not as special like others. Ang alam nila, mahal nila ang isa’t isa and they are ready to spend the rest of their lives with each other, With itlog.

  
  


And another blessing na muli nanaman nabuo sa loob ng eroplano.

  
  


In this story, All of their dreams takes flight. Fly away through the sky and reach everything. Go beyond the clouds and live happily.

And this where their story Ends.

  
  


Captain Park and Nurse Byun-Park.

* * *

**_FIN_ **

* * *

  
  



End file.
